Andina de Televisión
Andina de Radiodifusión S.A.C., also known as or by its acronym ATV, is a Peruvian private television channel founded on April 18, 1983 and is owned by the conglomerate of the same name, in turn owned by Albavisión. Canal 9 1983-1992 ATV was inaugurated on April 18, 1983 as Canal 9 (a name used by its predecessor in its trial version) and its first logo was a gold-colored "9" number on top of a blue border television screen. light blue and below, the name of the channel of that moment, "Canal 9" in ITC Grouch typeface in blue. ATV 1992-1998 1992-February 1997 On January 14, 1992, after the arrival of the satellite, Channel 9 adopts its definitive designation of Andina de Televisión, known by its acronym "ATV". The logo for that moment was the letters "ATV" in golden letters with the "T" longer than the "A" and the "V", which take the form of an arrow and without the horizontal bars. Its style is similar to what the Russian TV network ATV was using at the time. February-November 1997 Then, in February 1997, a gold-colored ring with the institutional name of the operating company was added behind the logo November 1997-January 1998 Then, in the month of November of the same year there was a readjustment, now the ring loses the letters that surround it and the background becomes blue and behind the logo appears a square of four colors, which are in green order, blue, red and yellow, similar to the logo of the Argentine TV channel América TV, but vice versa. January-April 1998 Then, in January 1998, months before the final change, the square was modified, giving it a round shape and the colored parts become more original shapes, being the prototype of the already recognized channel logo, used until 2016. 1998-2014 1998-2001 1998-1999 On April 18, 1998, the 15th anniversary of the channel, ATV changes its logo to the final version, maintaining the shape of the square used months before, but now it changes the appearance of the letters to a more familiar and recognizable appearance, rounded letters, joined by their bases and white. The new wordmark is above the square and shaded, and below the square with letters, the full name of the station "ANDINA TELEVISION" in Helvetica typography, the first being thicker. 1999-2001 In November 1999, close to the celebrations of the new millennium, the logo was modified, giving it a 3D look, but retaining the letters. 2001-2005 2001-2002 In February 2001 the logo was modified, adding three copies of the logo in the form of a triangle and omitting the full name of the channel. 2002-2005 In November 2002 the two copies of the logo were omitted and now the text is in 3D perspective. 2005-2014 2005-2012 2005-2008 In November 2005, the logo is modified, becoming straight again (usually put into perspective in wedges), modifying the colors of the square and giving more size to the letters "ATV", which in turn, become thin edges and more visible white, adding shadow behind the square. 2008-2012 In June 2008, with the change of slogan, the corporate image was modified. The colors of the square are now softer, keeping the white letters and no shadow behind the square. 2012-2014 In December 2012, the logo is modified again, adding a realistic aspect in both the colors of the square and the letters, giving the element mentioned inner shadow. 2014-2016 In June 2014, the iconic logo changes completely. Now the square and its colors now look like a ball, and the text is thicker and with the modified shadow. 2016-2018 2016-2017 In February 2016, the logo changed the corporate image. The color square is eliminating, leaving only the acronym, which loses 3D effects and is now semi-light blue. 2017-2018 In February 2017, the logo is modified, returning to the thickness of the 1998 logo, but without the square of colors and with the color changed to blue. 2018-present Close to the channel's 35th anniversary day, on April 1st, 2018, the logo was completely modified to its current version. The acronym of the channel (ATV) is now in italics, in the form of a folded ribbon (similar to the old logo of the supermarket chain Metro, owned by Cencosud), with some more pointed edges and a lighter shade of blue and with shadow . Category:Television channels in Peru Category:Grupo ATV Category:Peru Category:Andina de Televisión Category:Lima Category:OTI Category:Albavisión Category:AIR-IAB Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 9 Category:Sociedad Nacional de Radio y Televisión (Peru) Category:1983 Category:1992